


'till death do us part.

by 1wangjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, some described and some not, this story is gonna have lots of sex lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wangjiaer/pseuds/1wangjiaer
Summary: mafia!AUTwo of the biggest mafia groups merge as two of their finest members get married. The catch is the lovely couple hate each other's guts.





	1. prologue.

This couldn’t be happening.

 

“You are going to marry the 6th son of the JYP mafia, Bambam.” Your jaw felt like it was unhinged from how hard it dropped at the statement.

 

“B-Bambam?! That fucking womanizer?! I’m going to marry _him_?!?!” You shouted, banging your hands down onto your mothers desk. She shrugged before standing up, flicking her hair from her shoulders.

 

“Park Jinyoung Sr. and I have decided that we could rule this country together if we merged, his other sons are too old for you so Bambam was your only choice.”

 

“B-But mother-“

 

“Get ready, your engagement party is in four hours.” And with that, your mother strutted out of her office briskly being followed by her two henchmen. This couldn’t be happening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oh it was happening. You stood inside the lavish hall, wearing a fitted backless velvet dress as you waited for your “fiancé” and his family to make it. You talked with other people, faking happiness as your mother had spread the word that you were in love and about to be married.

 

“So you’re really doing this?” Seulgi said as she took a sip of her champagne. You glanced at the older woman before downing the rest of your drink.

 

“I have no choice in this matter.” While smacking your lips, you could hear the chatter die down across the hall. Your arm was grabbed and before you knew it, you were pulled to the front.

 

Your eyes made contact with the other JYP members as they poured in and you made your best attempt at being cordial by smiling at them as they walked in. But then came in your fiancé.

 

His grey hair was pushed back and he wore a black dress shirt and black dress pants. His fingers were covered in rings and you wondered how did someone look so douchey without trying.

 

“Ah!” You were pulled out of your thoughts when you saw your mother bring you over to Park Jinyoung sr. and Bambam. “Jinyoung, how are you?” Your mother said sweetly as her hand gently pushed you towards Bambam. You resisted the urge to scream as you walked forward.

 

Bambam looked you up and down before smirking and pulling out the ring. It looked expensive but that was to be expected from the second largest mafia in the country. You held your hand out for him to place it on you but he handed you the box.

 

“You can put that on yourself, sweet cheeks.” His voice smooth before he slipped his phone out. If you weren’t wearing foundation, you would’ve been beet red from anger.

 

But before you could slap him, his head got smacked instead. “Put that ring on her you asshole.” You looked to see who hit him only to see that it was JYP member, Mark.

 

“Hyung-“

 

“Put the fucking ring on her, Bambam. Where are your manners?” Bambam huffed before taking the box from you and roughly pulling your hand out for him.

 

“Geez, relax with the pulling.” You said as he slipped the ring onto your finger.

 

“Whatever.” Once the ring was on, Bambam grabbed your hand before putting on a dazzling smile for the rest of the hall. You did the same as you guys both walked to the front.

 

After a few minutes, your mother grabbed the mic while standing up.

 

“Hello everyone! Jinyoung and I are so happy that you all could make it here for the engagement of my daughter and Jinyoung’s son! We are also so happy for these two to feel marital bliss and we all wish them with a long,” You blinked at the word ‘long’, “And happy,” Bambam scoffed at the word ‘happy’, “marriage.”

 

The hall erupted in applause and before you knew it, you had multiple people coming up to you and Bambam expressing their happiness in the situation. Bambam had his hand on your thigh and every time someone said they wished you guys bliss, his grip tightened.

 

The night was unbearingly long for the both of you and you found yourself beginning to feel the soreness in your thigh from the repeated squeezing. As soon as the last person greeted you both, and it was just the two families left in the hall, you immediately smacked his hand away from your thigh with a glare.

 

“Don’t touch my thigh, you ass.” You growl before standing up. He grabbed your wrist and due to your reflex, you grabbed the gun you had concealed and held it pressed against the skin between his eyebrows.

 

“Feisty but you aren’t going to shoot me.” He replied and you bit the inside of your cheek. While pulling back the safety clip, you cocked your head to the side.

 

“You sure?” Your mother sighed behind you before taking the gun out of your hand.

 

“That’s enough, you know won’t kill him as your wedding is in two months so you two need to be cordial around others.” You resisted the urge to kick Bambam in the face as he smirked up at you while standing up.

 

“Well i’ll be cordial. But now I have a girl to be nine inches inside so excuse me.” He pushed past everyone and you could see the sympathetic gazes being thrown at you.

 

“Whatever. I’ve got kick boxing to go to.” You say while also stomping out of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started another series because i really couldn't resist! i hope you guys like this story just as much as i do!


	2. don't make a fool out of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry the chapter is short but i thought how i ended it was sooooo much more fitting and i couldn't bring myself to add more ahah! i hope you like this and you leave a comment or a kudos! thank you so much for reading!

The venue was decorated in white everything. White walls, white seats, white carpet, white roses. Everything was pristine and perfect for any normal couples wedding.

 

Too bad that Bambam and yourself were anything but normal. You both stood inside the bridal dressing room, arguing about the ‘vows’ you two were going to read.

 

“I’m not being that fucking corny!” Bambam shouted, crumpling up the paper in his hands before flicking the stray hairs away from his face.

 

“Just say whats on there and let’s get this thing over with!” You shouted back, pushing the veil from your face and crossing your arms.

 

You were decked out in a Vera Wang gown and while you thought you should’ve been happy on your wedding day. To be ecstatic that you were spending your life with the person you loved but instead you were going to spend your days with someone who couldn’t keep his dick in pants while he continued to complain about his predicament.

 

It was always hard for you to believe that he was one of the best on the field. He was proficient in almost everything he dabbled in, whether that be intimidation, drug trading, or even killing. He was known to never leave a trace in his endeavours.

 

And yourself? You were a highly skilled arms trader and user. No one in the country knew how to kill someone using a single gun in ten different ways other than you. When you needed to, you were able to shut out your emotions for the sake of the job as this was what you were raised in. 

 

“Bambam, it’s almost time, we need to go.” Jackson said from the doors before his gaze fell upon you. He shot you a soft smile before nodding, “You look gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you,” You looked over at Bambam before grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the door. “Take him please.”

 

“Hey! This suit is Tom For-“ Before he could finish, Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the dressing room. You let out a sigh before rubbing your temples.

 

You smoothed down the front of your dress while staring at yourself in the mirror. “What am I doing.”

 

The door opened up again but this time it was your mother. She had a small smile on her face but that grew once she caught sight of you in your dress.

 

“Oh baby. You look so so beautiful.” Your mothers tone soft as she stepped into the room. You let out a breath through your nose, resisting the heat that threatened to flood your cheeks.

 

“Thanks mother.”

 

“Now let’s get you out there.”

 

The ceremony was almost perfect. But you couldn’t get over the fact that it was all a farce. Once this was all over, Bambam was probably going to go and fuck one of your bridesmaids while you downed as much champagne as you could.

 

But that was for later. When the minister finally said, “You may kiss the bride.” It took all of you not to punch your “husband” in the face as he leant in. Your lips touched and the place erupted in hollers, whoops and applause. You could feel Bambam’s tongue try to enter your mouth and you took that as your queue to pull away, with a small glare.

 

He took your hand in his and you both ran down the aisle as the guests threw white rose petals over your heads and it would have been perfect if you weren’t three seconds away from cutting Bambam’s hand off as you both ran.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And the reception turned out to go, well, exactly how you thought it would. Bambam was probably off somewhere fucking some girl while you went around and entertained some of the guests.

 

And speaking of the devil, there he was. He walked into the reception hall, a smirk plastered across his face. You rolled your eyes before downing the rest of your champagne while walking over to him. He had taken his suit jacket off and his bowtie was undone along his shoulders. A few seconds after, you saw a disheveled woman walk into the venue and you felt like you had been slapped in the face from the disrespect.

 

You sauntered up to Bambam, a pseudo-smile on your face. Your husband turned around, leaning forward to give you a peck which you skillfully dodged, lips landing on your cheek.

 

“Ah Jagi, not in front of the guests.” You say in a sweet tone, almost sickly sweet. Bambam laughed breathily, his hand resting on the curve of your lower back.

 

“Okay.” He turned back to Yugyeom, continuing detailing how he had fucked the other girl in the mini chapel inside the reception venue. You sucked your teeth as Yugyeom looked like he was uncomfortable being pinned under your gaze.

 

“Yugyeom-ie, sweetie could you leave us alone for a moment?” You said, while smiling up at the man. And it looked like he didn’t need to be told twice. He scurried off and you looked around to see if anyone was close enough to see what you were about to do but thankfully, everyone were preoccupied in their own conversations, food and what other entertainment was present.

 

You moved around to stand under Bambam with a small smirk. “Ah, finally falling for my charms?” He said with a smirk in his tone. You looked up at him, gaze slightly sultry as your hand travelled down his chest and on his crotch over his pants.

 

“Maybe.~” Your hand felt him begin to harden under your touch and you could already hear yourself laughing in your head.

 

_Too fucking easy_ , Your hand gripped his cock before squeezing harshly, a yelp escaping the unsuspecting man’s lips.

 

“Make a fool out of me? By fucking someone at our wedding? That was in poor taste, _tsk tsk_ ,” You chastised, tongue clicking softly. “Try that shit again Bammie?” Your grip tightened and Bambam let out a groan, slouching over so his head was now resting on your shoulder. “I’ll fucking slice your dick off.” And with that, you released your grip. He let out a gasp of relief before standing upright, eyes pooling with a mixture of pain and hatred.

 

“Fucking crazy bitch.”

 

“Ah, that’s Mrs. Fucking Crazy Bitch to you.”


	3. our honeymoon.

Your honeymoon was in the Bahamas. You had always dreamed of going there but, not under this circumstance. The reason you two were spending your honeymoon down there was to show you’re uh, _partners_ that the JYP mafia and the YG mafia were now officially merged.

 

You didn’t doubt for a second that no one truly bought that Bambam and yourself were in love but there was no way they were going to step out of line when the JYP mafia’s prodigy and the YG mafia’s arms expert were there. It would have been too messy. 

 

You wore a sundress and large sunglasses as you finally made it into your room. The bed was adorned in gold bedding, the sunset making it almost glisten. You let out a small hum as you dropped your stuff onto the bed.

 

“Ah, what a sweet room.” You heard your husband say, while walking around the room, popping the gum in his mouth. You huffed at his words before deciding to pick your phone up to check the time and whatever notifications were on your screen.

 

The jet lag began to get the best of you as you stripped off your clothing and crawled into bed.

 

“Bambam, your room is the next one.” You say while getting comfortable under the covers. You barely heard his scoff but he obeyed and went into the conjoined room.

 

Your eyes began to flutter closed as you followed the sweet waves of sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“No! Hyungsik, L-listen to me–!” You screamed, tears freely falling down your cheeks as you held Hyungsik’s body in your arms. The red was all over and if it wasn’t the love of your life’s blood, you would have admired the colour but all it rose was panic. “I’m not losing you, I-I cannot, please! Please don’t leave me!” Your hands tried to stop the bleeding from his wounds but the blood still ran through your fingers._

 

_“Don’t-“ His voice but a hoarse whisper. “Don’t cry, I-_ guh _, I love you.” His lips curled into a smile, his blood staining his teeth and some of it was washed away by your tears landing on him.  
_

_“H-Help me please!” You screamed up into the ally, your alarmed voice bouncing off the concrete. “Please! Anyone!” You hiccuped when you felt his hand rest on your cheek._

 

_“You always were so beautiful in the night, jagiya.” He let out a breathless chuckle before coughing up more blood. Your body trembled as you held him closer to your body._

 

_“Please, i’ll die if you leave me.” You stressed, wondering how you could go on if he left you like this. Anything but this._

 

_“No, you have to live on. You need to live on. The YG mafia must have their greatest asset.”_

 

_“Fuck YG!” You stared down at him, your face hot. He stared up at you with bleary eyes. “I wanted to run away with you. We were supposed to have a life together!”_

 

_His lips curled into a smile and he weakly tugged on your collar. You brought your face down and he pressed his lips against yours for a tender kiss. You blinked before melting into it while sobbing softly, the taste of metal tinging your mouth._

 

_“Live on.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

You shot up in your bed, sweat covering your body. You hadn’t had a nightmare about that night in so long. It might be the the fact that you were already stressed of the situation you were in. You sat up in your bed, pulling on your clothing and made your way out of the room.

 

You decided that you were going to get a couple of drinks in hopes of numbing all the anxiety you felt in your skin.

 

You made your way into the hotel bar and sat down on the stool, stroking your hair back from your eyes.

 

“So what can I get for you?” The bartender asked, wiping dry one of the cups.

 

“Something with the highest percentage of alcohol.”

 

He looked over at you for a moment before mixing your drink. While you waited, you looked over to see a cute guy making eye contact with you.

  
While biting your lip, you took your drink and began to sip it, relishing in the hissing burn it gave you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The man’s hands rested on your hips, pulling you against his thrusts. He was cute, you couldn’t lie but his stroke game happened to be utter garbage. You had to bring your own hand down between your legs as you began to circle your clit in an attempt to bring yourself some well deserved pleasure.

 

He leant forward, his chest against your back as he grunted hot air into your ear. “You like that? Huh?” He mumbled, his hand coming up so he could slap your ass. You let out a moan, your hand stilling over your clit.

 

“Mhmm.” You lied, rolling your eyes at the cliché line. He let out a louder grunt before you noticed a woman’s moans begin to travel into your room.

 

“Ah! Bambam!~” Her high-pitched whines filled the air and your blood began to boil.

 

_You fucking_ , You took this as your chance to get him back. You began to rock back into the man’s thrusts, your moans louder now.

 

“Ah! Javi!” You said, slightly panting as your hands gripped the sheets. You weren’t losing to him.

 

“My name isn’t-“

 

“Does it fucking matter? Just fuck me.” You snapped, your hair beginning to stick to your brow. The man grunted, before squeezing your hips tighter and picking up his pace. Your hands gripped the sheets as you let out almost pornographically wanton moans into the air.

 

“Ah!~ This feels so good!” The man chuckled at your sounds before abruptly stilling.

 

“You’re married?” He asked and your eyes landed on your left hand, seeing that you had your wedding ring on.

 

“Why do you care, just keep going!” You were beginning to get agitated. The man began again and the woman’s moans grew louder and louder until it fell silent and all you could hear in your room was the sound of whatever-his-name-is’ skin slapping against yours.

 

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna...” He trailed off, a loud groan filling the room as you could feel the warmth of his seed filling the condom he wore, which still was inside you. He slowly pulled out, collapsing on the bed. “Fuck, your pussy is-“

 

“I’m gonna shower.” You cut him off, getting up and pulling your robe on before going inside the conjoined bathroom that was between both Bambam and your own room.

 

And speaking of the devil, Bambam also walked into the bathroom. You looked over at him for a moment before turning your face to the mirror.

 

“Mm, was it good?” Your husband asked and you found yourself wondering if you should punch him in the face or not.

 

“I’m showering.”


End file.
